CASTELLERS
by Gianny 17
Summary: CUANDO NECESITAS UN IMPULSO PARA COMPRENDER QUE PUEDES LLEGAR A FORMAR PARTE DE ALGO IMPORTANTE...


**CASTELLERS**

 **Gianny 17**

Terry se hallaba seriamente manejando su Volkswagen Amarok, con la mirada al frente intentaba con todo su ser ignorar a la pasajera que en aquellos momentos le estaba destrozando el corazón…si necesitaba hacerlo…era sumamente necesario que estuviera en la mejor de las condiciones y seriamente mentalizado con la tarea que debía de realizar. Negó al comprender que tal vez había sido un error pedirle a su chica que lo acompañara a su tierra natal de Vilafranca, aun inicio cuando se lo había pedido lo había hecho con toda la intención de poder compartir la buena noticia con su familia y demás parientes que de seguro se iban a mostrar más que felices.

Pero eso no iba a suceder ya que las cosas se habían complicado y no había ninguna noticia que dar a su familia, bueno ninguna noticia que ellos esperaban recibir de su parte.

-Estoy mareada.- Dijo la chica que se hallaba leyendo en el asiento del copiloto.

-Pues deja de leer.- Respondió con tono bajo

-¿Cuánto falta?.- La muchacha cerro el libro y lo dejo sobre sus faldas mientras miraba al frente

-Veinte minutos.

-Creo que no es buena idea.- Soltó en un lento suspiro

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué conozca a tu familia? .- El callo al estar pensando eso hasta hace unos minutos antes.- Creo que no debí haber venido.

-Vamos Candy, no digas eso.- Intento sonar amable ante las palabras de su chica.- Les caerás muy bien y ellos a ti.

-No les dijiste ¿verdad? .- Pregunto algo temerosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vamos Terry.- le reclamo algo incomoda.- Sobre lo de ayer…lo de …eso

-NO.

Ya divisaban la hermosa comarca de Vilafranca y el castaño empezó a bajar la velocidad para adentrarse en las calles adoquinadas del lugar.

-Dios.- Dijo la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos de repente

-Tranquila Candy nadie sabe y no creo que tengas de que preocuparte.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? .- Le reclamo ella con el ceño fruncido

-Olvídalo quieres.- El empezó a sentirse incómodo con la conversación y no deseaba escuchar que se había equivocado al demostrar su verdadero interés por ella.

-No, no puedo olvidarlo porque ahora me siento mal. – El tono que salió de su garganta contenía una clara nota de tristeza y aquello toco la parte sensible de Terry obligándolo a detener el auto y enfrentarla.

-Candy, no importa.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Entiendo que no desees casarte conmigo.- La vio derramar lágrimas.- En verdad lo entiendo y lo acepto , dejémoslo así, viviremos bien de la manera que lo desees.

-Terry.

-No llores.- Le limpio las lágrimas.- No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.- La beso sutilmente.- Lo último que deseo hacer es lastimarte

Candy lo vio tan tranquilo y aquello le partió más el corazón…¿Por qué no podía corresponderle de la forma que él desea? ….Terry Grandchester había llegado a su vida como aquella brisa de aire que le permitía respirar, la había atrapado desde el primer momento que lo había visto. Había sido el sostén que necesitaba para no caer y desaparecer en aquel mundo que la devoraba con sus constantes exigencias, le había enseñado a tomarse el tiempo para respirar y mirar el mundo de manera diferente.

Le había extendido la mano cuando ella pensó estar sola, ablando su duro corazón y le demostró lo hermoso que era darse a otra persona de una forma libre, sincera y única …en pocas palabras la HABIA SALVADO.

Ella lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y aquello le asustaba pero lo había aceptado…había aceptado a Terry en su vida.

Sus manías con el orden la asfixiaban pero disfruta con cada enfrentamiento que tenía con él al intentar organizar su departamento o sus sanos hábitos de alimentación que muchas veces la hacían rabiar al impedírsele comer unas magdalenas con cola y ni que decir de las veces que este la había sacado de alguna juerga donde se caía a borracha.

Siempre y en cada uno de las malas pasadas que ella había hecho para que él se fuera y la dejara había sucedido todo lo contrario…Terrence Grandchester despertaba abrazado a su lado brindándole el calor que hace mucho había dejado de sentir. Inclusive la noche pasada cuando ella no había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, el había dormido a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado y la había abrazado con el mismo amor que todas las noches pasadas….

SIN DUDA ELLA APESTABA…

Asintió mientras que el con una sonrisa volvía a poner en marcha el auto y retomaban el camino a casa de sus padres, después de unos minutos él se detuvo frente a un hermoso caserío que tenía una enorme placa con la inscripción de Grandchester Backer.

Habían llegado, Terry toco varias veces el claxon del auto y al poco rato se asomó una pequeña cabeza castaña que al ver de quien se trataba salió corriendo como rayo a aquel que abría la puerta de la camioneta y la recibía en brazos para elevarla por los aires y besar sin reparo alguno.

-Terry, Terry.- Gritaba la pequeña niña de unos 8 años que se dejaba engreír por aquel.- Llegas tarde tonto.- Se colgó de su cuello mientras escondía su cabecita en el pecho varonil.

-Lo siento pequeña bruja.- Sobo con cariño la castaña cabeza.- ¿Papá y mamá?

-Papá está en el establo con Stear y el tonto de Archi y mamá está en la cocina con todas las mujeres.- La vio blanquear lo ojos con exageración.

-¿Por qué haces eso?.- Le pregunto divertido al ver el gesto realizado.

-Es que llego la prima Eliza y no ha dejado de preguntar por ti ….es tannnn evidente.- Dijo la pequeña niña algo molesta.- Ojala mamá no deje que se quede a dormir aquí.

Terry negó ante las palabras de su hermana y bajándola al suelo le hablo con suavidad

-Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

-¿A tu novia?.- Le dijo la niña mientras miraba hacia el auto.- Mamá y papá no han dejado de hablar de ello, dijeron que la traerías para que la conozca la familia ….¿es ella?.- Hablo bajito solo para que el la escuchara.

El asintió divertido ante lo revelado, al menos había interés por conocerla. La llevo hasta el otro lado del auto donde después de abrir la puerta bajaba Candy para poder saludar a la pequeña hermana de Terry.

-Hola.- Dijo con cierta incomodidad la rubia

-Hola.- La miro la pequeña niña detenidamente.- ¿Qué son esas manchas que tienes en la cara?

-¡KAREN!.- Reprendió Terry al ver que la rubia abría los ojos ante lo escuchado.- No le hagas caso Candy esta niña es una maleducada.

-No soy maleducada.- Se defendió la pequeña.- Solo es curiosidad.- Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y lanzo una mirada molesta a su hermano

-Son pecas.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.- Las manchitas en mi rostro se llaman pecas y si, lo sé no son nada bonitas.- Candy se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña y sobar su cabecita con ternura.- Un gusto conocerte Karen.- La niña la miro con aquellos ojos azules propios de los Grandchester y sonrió ante la novia de su hermano

-Son bonitas…a mí me gustan y creo que todos los demás también.- Candy se sorprendió al sentir las cálidas manitas sobre su rostro tocando el sutil rastro de sus pecas.-¿ Quieres conocer a mis papis y hermanos Candy?.- Le dijo la niña mientras tomaba su mano y la jalaba.

Candy lanzo una mirada a Terry que simplemente se despidió de ella con un movimiento de mano mientras era llevada por la pequeña Karen hasta el interior de su casa, cruzaron un enorme espacio verde y vacío para luego toparse por una florido jardín que daba la bienvenida a la enorme casa de donde se escuchaba la música propia de la región y varias voces que las cantaban.

Candy miro hacia la dirección de Terry y lo pudo ver entrando su auto a través de las enormes puertas del lugar, rezo para que se diera prisa y las acompañara…se conocía lo suficiente para comprender que una primera impresión de ella con su familia podía ser algo catastrófica.

Karen la jalo a través de un enorme pasadizo que revelaba la inmensidad del lugar y las habitaciones campiranas, pudo sentir como las voces se hacían más fuertes y el olor a pan recién horneado se hacía presente. Su mano se puso sudorosa y los nervios empezaron a hacerse presentes en todo su cuerpo no deseaba hacer quedar mal a Terry y le aterrorizaba que hiciera algo que la familia de el pudiera detestar.

La niña atravesó una enorme puerta de cristal de varios colores y ante los ojos de Candy se presentaron un grupo de diez mujeres de varias edades que distribuidas por toda la cocina se encargaban de alguna actividad.

-Mamá.- Dijo la niña apenas la diviso .- ¡MAMÁ!.- Grito al ver que esta no la había escuchado, logrando que más de una volteara a verla y con ceño sorprendido miraran a la mujer que sujetaba de la mano.- Ella es Candy

El silencio que reino causaron revuelo en la cabeza de Candy y sintió como todas las miradas se centraron en ella y la pequeña que con una sonrisa miraba a su progenitora.

-¿ Ya estabas a aquí?.- Se escuchó a sus espaldas y la rubia pudo soltar el aire retenido en sus pulmones conforme sentía las manos de Terry sobre sus hombros.- Familia como están.- Saludo con su típico tono de voz divertido.- ¿Ya conocen a mi Candy?.- Soltó mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Los ojos de Eleonor se abrieron y llevándose las manos al rostro chillo de emoción acercándose a paso rápido hacia su hijo y novia. Sin dudarlo lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo para luego hacer lo mismo con la joven rubia que ajena a dichas expresiones solo atinó a quedarse de pie y recibir el cálido saludo.

-Oh Candy.- Dijo la mujer que se alejó lo suficiente para verla mejor.- Terry me hablo tanto de ti que ya creo que te conocía.- Sin duda la madre de Terry era hermosa pese a que la edad ya hacia mella en su elegante rostro. – Pero que hermosa eres.- Dijo mientras la miraba con ternura.- Ven , ven pasa te presento a la familia.- La jalo ante las mujeres que con una sonrisa miraban la escena.- Ella es Elroy la abuela paterna de Terry.- Le presento a una mujer mayor que le brindo una amplia sonrisa.- Es una vieja ogro pero con el tiempo le tomaras cariño.-Soltó ante la mirada reprendedora de la anciana.- Ella es María .- La jalo hasta un fina anciana de cabello blanco .- Mi madre .- Ella es Ponny prima de Richard y ellas Paty y Flammy son sus hijas.- Señalo a dos jóvenes de entre 22 y 15 años .- Ella es Annie la novia de Archi hermano de Terry ¿lo conoces verdad?.- La rubia negó en un movimiento de cabeza.- No importa hoy conocerás a todos.- Ella es Eliza prima de Terry y las más pequeñas son Luisa mi ahijada y Charlotte hermana de Eliza, pudo ver como aquella pequeña pelirroja le hacía gestos con las manos lo que logro que comprendiera que aquella niñita era sordomuda y que la estaba saludando.

Encantada le devolvió el saludo con una enorme sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

Eleonor no soltó la mano de Candy y aquello la sorprendió bastante, el único que se había atrevido a tener tal gesto de cariño era Terry y bueno ahora su madre y hermana.

-Bueno ahora que conoces a las mujeres Grandchester las dejamos para que continúen con el desayuno mientras te presento al resto de la familia. – La jalo Eleonor a través de las puerta de la enorme cocina para salir hacia el enorme patio verdoso de su propiedad.- Richard estará feliz de al fin conocerte.-Le brindo una sonrisa cálida.

Antes que pudiera decir algo se vio atravesar unas anchas puertas de madera donde pudo observar a los más hermosos ejemplares equinos.

-Ohhh.- Soltó al pasar por varios caballos que relinchaban ante la presencia de las mujeres.- Esto es lo más hermoso que haya visto.- Dijo bajito

-Y eso que aún no has visto nada hija.- Le devolvió Eleonor divertida. – Ahí están. - Candy vio a un grupo de hombres que se hallaban bebiendo divertidos entre tantos caballos.-Richard Grandchester ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Se escuchó la voz potente de Eleonor.- Es acaso Sidra lo que estas bebiendo

-No mujer.- Se paró de golpe el hombre que se hallaba sentado sobre una pequeña banca.- ¿Cómo vas a pensar eso?

-Debí de imaginármelo cuando todos ustedes volaron rumbo a las caballerizas apenas salió el sol.- Candy miro el rostro divertido de todos los presentes que observaban como eran retados por la rubia mujer. – Borrachos…y una que se toma la molestia de presentarles a esta bella mujer. – Los ojos de todos ellos se centraron nuevamente en su persona.

-¿Quién es?.- Pregunto uno de los hombres

-Candy.- Soltó Eleonor

-¿Candy? .- Richard Grandchester frunció el ceño y al poco rato abrió los ojos que Candy pensó se saldrían de sus cuencas. – OH Candy….la novia de mi Terry .- Abrió los brazos esperando que la muchacha se acercara.

Candy sintió como la mano de Eleonor la soltaba como dándole permiso para responder el saludo y a paso lento se fundió en un cálido abrazo….todo aquello era nuevo.

-Mira que preciosura de mujer se vino a conseguir mi hijo.- La miro Richard.- Stear, Archi vengan a conocer a Candy.

Se acercaron dos de los hombres que estaban junto a él y por los ojos azules Candy pudo saber que eran sus hermanos.

-Stear.- Se presentó el joven con lentes.- Hermano mayor de Terry

-Archi.- Tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso en ella.- Hermano menor de Terry y el más guapo.- Le guiño un ojo

-Ay mi hijo .- Eleonor golpeo suavemente su cabeza ante las presunciones de su retoño.- Cuando dejaras de ser un crio

-Aquel es Tom primo de Terry.- El joven realizo un gesto con la mano para hacerse notar.- Y ese otro Jimmy, hermano de Eliza y Charlotte.- El joven le dedico un cálida sonrisa .- Ese wuerito que vez ahí es el prometido de Flammy, Anthony.

-Un gusto.- Saludo el chico con una sonrisa radiante

-¿Dónde está Terry?.- Pregunto Richard al no verlo cerca a Candy

-Aquí.- Ingreso el Castaño con su hermana en brazos que feliz jugaba con sus cabello.- Esta mocosa no se despega ni un segundo de mi.- Intento dejarla en el piso

-Hijo .- Lo abrazo su padre una vez libre.- Cuanto te he extrañado.- Aquella escena lleno de cierta melancolía el corazón de Candy.- ¿Cómo están las cosas en Estados Unidos?.- Se aclaró la garganta mientras se alejaba de él.

-Bien.- Miro a Terry y pudo entender la emoción que sentía de ver a sus padres después de mucho tiempo. – Posiblemente empiece a trabajar al siguiente año en un buen lugar y quien sabe

-Me alegra oir eso.- Su padre palmeo su espalda muy emocionado.

-Ya está el desayuno.- Dijo Eleonor con cierto brillo en los ojos .- Es mejor que nos apuremos antes que Elroy empiece a bramar como toro

-¡ELEONOR!.- Reclamo Richard ante lo escuchado para su madre

-Es la verdad Richard .- Y sin más la mujer empezó a llorar.- Tu madre brama como un toro.- Terry la cobijo en su brazos mientras acariciaba su suave cabeza.- Como te he extraño Terry.- Gimió la mujer en su brazos.- No sabes la falta que me has hecho.

Candy desvió la mirada hacia los presentes y pudo ver que todos compartían aquel sentimiento de su madre, Terry le había contado como se habían caracterizado por ser una familia muy unida, el había crecido conociendo lo que es el trabajo en equipo y eso se lo había enseñado su familia, le daba una importancia a los momentos familiares como el desayuno, la comida o la cena, la tenía harta con sermones dominicales de la misa que él solía llevarla solo para que su alma hallase la paz que necesitaba, a pesar de estar cansado se tomaba el tiempo de escuchar su quehacer diario aun siendo este rutinario. Y solo hasta ese momento lo entendía…el había crecido de ese modo….su corazón se estrujo al sentir el amor de su madre al verlo después de más de un año, todos ahí lo extrañaban y añoraban verlo…ESO ERA UNA FAMILIA.

Terry le dedico una mirada y cuando ella la esquivo algo lo asusto e intentando calmar a su madre hablo

-Mamá ya estoy aquí …al menos por un tiempo, pero ahora tengo mucha hambre. – La rubia mujer asintió y con una sonrisa se limpió el rostro para luego de brindarle un beso separarse de él y guiarlos al enorme comedor.

Terry intento coger la mano de rubia y aunque lo hubo logrado sintió como aquel toque estaba frio y vacío, maldijo para sus adentros al comprender que tal vez todo aquello era mucho para su chica. Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro y tras ser servidos escucharon varias de las anécdotas que se empezaron a contar de diferentes miembros presentes o no presentes en la mesa. Al finalizar el desayuno Terry con equipaje en brazos la guio a través de la espaciosa casa hacia una de las habitaciones del lugar, Candy pudo ver como aquel espacio contaba con infinidad de fotos de Terry y su familia y pequeño detalles que decoraban todo el lugar, se sentó cansada sobre la cómoda cama y espero a que Terry dejara las maletas y se sentara para hablar.

-¿Dormirás aquí?.- Le pregunto cuando lo hubo visto libre.

-¿Por qué?.- Él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.-¿No quieres que duerma contigo? .- Acaricio su mano que se hallaba sobre la cama

-No deseo incomodar a tu familia.- Ella retiro la mano ante el toque

-Candy.- La vio ponerse de pie.- ¿Qué sucede?.- Fue tras ella para obligarla a verlo a la cara.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué dejaste de venir a ver a tu familia? .- Le dijo con gesto molesto

-No tenía tiempo.- Dijo el como si nada.

-Mientes.- Candy empuño la mano y golpeo su pecho .- Dime la verdad.- Terry desvió la mirada y ella se enfureció más. -¿Por qué te lo pedí yo verdad?.- Le soltó con resentimiento.- Hace dos años …te dije que si tú me dejabas que si tu realizabas aquel viaje de un mes que siempre hacías ya no me encontrarías en casa …te di a escoger entre tu familia y yo…y te quedaste a mi lado, sabiendo que tu madre te esperaba con ansias. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te amo?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era a tu familia a la que venias a ver?.

-Por qué a la Candy de ese entonces le hubiera valido madres saber a quién yo extrañaba.- La tomo del rostro.- Si yo no me hubiera quedado tú te hubiera marchado, ellos entendieron mis motivos tu sin embargo me hubieras borrado de tu vida como a todos los hombres que pasaron por la tuya.

-¿Por qué no insististe después?.- Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Por qué estabas como gata en celo esperando que hiciera algo para atacarme, supuse que sabias que te lo iba a pedir así que nuevamente cancele mis vacaciones a casa…y así. Ellos saben que por motivos de trabajo y estudio no pude venir a verlos y ya paso …estamos aquí los dos y ellos están más que felices.

-Si ellos supieran que fui yo la que no permitió que vinieras a casa me odiarían.- bajo la mirada

-Pero no lo sabrán.- Levanto su rostro .- Porque yo no sé los diré ni tu hablaras…porque si lo haces yo si me enfadare contigo y mucho Candy.- Ella lo miro derrotada.- Entendido.- Asintió con una tímida sonrisa .- Tonta .- La beso en los labios para engancharse en su cintura y jalarla hasta la cama donde la tumbo bajo su peso para poder besarla a su antojo. – No sabes cómo me tienes.- le hablo cerca de su oído.- No puedo alejarme de ti Candy White.

Sin decir algo más Terry la beso apasionadamente olvidando que al otro lado de las puertas se encontraba parte de su familia caminando, riendo y alborotados por los sucesos que iban a darse en aquella comarca española.

Oo/oo

Candy se hallaba sentada en una de las bancas de aquel lugar, había desparramado sus cuadernos y apuntes por la dura superficie y estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas ciertas fórmulas que sacaba de todas las hojas a su alrededor. A simple vista era la típica chica estudiosa que cualquier tipo pudiera ver, además de hermosa tenia cierto aire de inocencia y parecía que tranquilidad la acompañaba…claro todo aquello era a simple vista ya que todo aquel que la conocía o había escuchado hablar de ella sabía que Candy White Andrews era todo menos inocente y tranquila.

Buena estudiante de altos promedios, llevaba consigo uno de los mejores apellidos del lugar y posiblemente una fortuna que acabaría con el hambre en el medio Oriente, pero a pesar que tenerlo todo y gozar de todo …era una joven que vivía acompañada de los problemas, su mal comportamiento, su mal genio, su temperamento explosivo, su necesidad de hacer sentir miserable a las personas y la horrible necesidad de autolesionarse lograban que todos sin excepción acabaran evadiéndola lo más que podían.

Frunció el ceño al descubrir un error que nadie antes había descubierto en aquella prueba que momentos antes había hecho que medio semestre de estudios se fuera al tacho.

-Idiotas.- Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras encerraba en un círculo la formula correcta.

"PERRA"

Fue el sutil insulto que apenas su oídos pudieron escuchar antes de levantar el rostro y observar a todos lados para comprender la situación, vio como Susana Marlow con una sonrisa burlona miraba hacia su dirección y rápidamente volvía su mirada al frente. Cabreada por el atrevimiento de la rubia Candy se puso de pie y dejando de lado sus pertenencias camino a paso acelerado hacia la impertinente y ante los ojos sorprendidos de varios que le cedieron el paso al verla realmente molesta, tomo de la suelta cabellera a Susana y la jalo hacia ella para luego arrojarla al piso mientras se lanzaba encima suyo

-¿A quién llamaste perra …tu puta? .- Le grito mientras asestaba fuertes cachetadas sobre el blanquecino rostro de la joven?

-Suéltame maldita.- Chillaba la mujer al verse atacada

-Te voy a sacar los ojos por lista.- Grito Candy sosteniendo un mechón de su cabello y jalándolo con fuerza.

-Quítenmela.- Lloriqueo Susana ante el punzante dolor de su cabellera.- Esta loca me va a matar.

Pero pese a los gritos de la pobre muchacha nadie se atrevía a meterse, ya conocían el carácter de Candy y si ella alcanzaba a ver que habían apoyado a una de sus enemigas era muy probable que se las hiciera pagar con creces después.

-Nadie te va a ayudar.- Dijo Candy mientras se ponía de pie y la obligaba a seguirla.- Así que me llamaste perra…quiero que lo vuelvas a decir.- La jalo con fuerza .- Dilo

-Muérete.- Le grito la chica desesperada

-Respuesta equivocada.- Ante los ojos de muchos la ojiverde jalo a la joven hasta la pileta del lugar y de un solo movimiento la lanzo logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por completo dentro de ella.- Dilo ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Candy es suficiente.- La voz potente del rector llamo la atención de muchos de los presentes menos de la mencionada que observaba como Susana que entre lloriqueos intentaba ponerse de pie.- Quiero que ahora mismo abandones el recinto

La rubia sin evidenciar algún tipo de reacción se dio la vuelta y a paso sereno se dirigió hacia su lugar para guardar sus cosas y lentamente perderse entre los estudiantes que silenciosos observaban todo.

-La golpeo, Candy White golpeo a Susana.- Dijo la muchacha que de reojo miraba a la rubia que había llegado al pequeño restaurante de la avenida principal.- De la nada la siguió y se evento contra ella para luego arrojarla a la fuente en frente de todos.

-Esta loca.- Dijo la otra joven en tono bajito.- Y lo peor es que nadie puede hacer nada en contra de ella ya que su familia tiene mucho poder.

-Pobre Susana, que feo la habrá pasado.- Se mordió el labio la joven mientras le dedicaba una mirada a la rubia.

-Más feo la van a pasar ustedes si no dejan de mirarme y hablar a mis espaldas.- Se escuchó la voz fría y amenazante de la rubia que molesta les lanzaba una mirada.

Ambas jóvenes abrieron los ojos asustadas al verse descubiertas

-No estábamos hablando de ti.- Dijo una intentando coger sus cosas.- Lo juro

\- Pues yo si hablo con ustedes.- La rubia dejo su bebida sobre la mesa y les lanzo una mirada burlona.- Vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre en sus sucias bocas voy a hacer que mi familia con mucho poder acabe con la suya.- Ambas jóvenes abrieron los ojos asustadas y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron disparadas de aquel lugar.

Candy suspiro cansinamente y se recostó sobre la mesa de aquel local, su día había resultado un asco y ya todo aquello la tenían cansada. Sus nervios nuevamente empezaban a fallarle y su autocontrol era cada vez menos ¿Por qué la gente no entendía que ella también tenía problemas y había veces que solo deseaba no tener que ver con nadie?.

"CADA DIA TE PARECES MAS A TU MADRE"

Cerró los ojos con rabia al recordar las palabras de su padre, no deseaba ser como su madre, no quería parecerse a ella pero todos sus comportamientos cada día le hacían ver un sutil parecido al carácter tan volátil de Pauma.

Como rayos de luz los recuerdos se amontonaron en su cabeza, ella de cinco años asustada salía en busca de su madre la cual se hallaba llorando en algún lugar de la casa, cuando el llanto se hizo más fuerte se hallaba cerca a las escalinatas y pudo ver a su padre que adolorido se sujetaba el costado. Candy asomo su cabecita hasta la parte baja de las graderías y vio a su madre llorando en medio de ella …tenía el rostro bañado en sangre. Chillo al ver la escena y su padre al percatarse de que su hija estaba presente en aquella discusión con voz fuerte le ordeno regresar a su habitación, pese a que ella se negaba a obedecer George se acercó tambaleante a ella y obligándola a verlo le pidió

"Cariño corre a tu habitación"

Candy pudo ver como del costado que sujetaba su padre brotaba la roja sangre pintando la blanca camisa que llevaba.

"MAMA" dijo ella entre el llanto

"Ella está mal, corre a tu habitación y yo iré a ayudarla.

Candy corrió donde la habían mandado y metiéndose en su pequeña cama se cubrió por completo para poder llorar lo que su pobre corazón le pedía.

Tiempo más tarde había comprendido lo sucedido aquella noche, Pauma , su madre había intentado matar a su padre.

Por alguna razón extraña su madre sufría de un extraño trastorno límite de la personalidad mejor conocido como borderline, aquello hacia que su madre tuviera serios problemas de conducta, una inestabilidad emocional a lo largo de toda su vida, pensamientos extremadamente violentos, impulsividad y que su relación con otras personas se tornaran caóticas ante la menor provocación. Se lo habían detectado de joven y ella había aceptado vivir el resto de su vida medicada y con el tratamiento correspondiente que le permitiría seguir con una vida normal, hasta que los deseos de ser madre la había invadido. Dejo las pastillas y la terapia y como recompensa había nacido Candy, el regalo más hermoso de su vida pero la enfermedad le cobro caro, al cabo de un tiempo su trastorno regreso con más fuerza y nada ni nadie pudieron ayudarla.

De joven Pauma había ganado muchos reconocimientos por su habilidad en el canto y la danza, además de realizar labor social a diversos centros de niños con problemas del lenguaje. Habilidades que intento pasar a su hija pero todo se había truncado por su temperamento agresivo y violento.

Después de aquel ataque habían alejado a Candy de su madre y la habían mandado a vivir fuera del continente, sola y al cuidado de su abuela paterna y nanas la pobre niña crecía a la falta de cariño de sus padres. Cuando cumplía siete años y ya con problemas de comportamiento la noticia del divorcio de sus padres convertía a una niña temerosa a una criatura caprichosa y materialista. Su abuela que no aguantaba los desplantes malgeniados de la niña la regreso con su padre a América quien al verse solo con una niña que exigía su tiempo y el poder ver nuevamente a su madre se vio en la necesidad de internarla en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas privadas de lugar.

Rechazada nuevamente Candy creció con mucho recelo hacia su padre y tomo como prioridad volver a tener contacto con su madre para poder convencerla de hacerse cargo de ella. Cumplidos los once años su padre tuvo la necesidad de regresarla nuevamente a Londres para poder brindarle una educación adecuada que lograra cambiar aquel comportamiento que lo estaba metiendo en problemas. Un año antes de terminar sus estudios su padre hizo lo impensable al ver como Candy era expulsada del prestigioso colegio San Pablo por habérsela encontrado teniendo relaciones y consumiendo drogas con uno de los estudiantes de la institución, cansado y sin otra alternativa George White llevaba a su única hija a un centro de Rehabilitación para Jóvenes con Problemas de Conducta pese al pedido desgarrador de la joven.

Dolida y totalmente sola Candy White pasaba su cumpleaños número 15 en un centro de ayuda alejada de todos aquellos que debían de amarla.

Pauma enterada del destino de su hija a pesar de las amenazas de su ex esposo la busca e inicia el tedioso trámite para ganar la custodia y poder llevársela lejos de su abusivo padre. Gracias a que el apellido Andrews gozaba de poder, Candy logra despedirse de las frías paredes de aquel lugar para por fin vivir con su madre quien encantada la recibe y logran pasar una feliz navidad después de varios años.

Después de su cumpleaños número dieciséis Pauma y Candy reciben la noticia del compromiso de George White, pese a decir que ya no se sentía nada por su ex pareja Pauma cita a su ex esposo para hablar sobre el futuro universitario de Candy y lo que George encuentra marca por completo el futuro adulto de la joven.

Pauma Andrews había drogado a su única hija y le había cortado las muñecas para que muriera lentamente mientras esta dormía. Cuando George las encuentra aterrorizado corre a ver a su hija que se hallaba inconsiente y desangrandose, tomándola en sus brazos salió del lujoso departamento en busca de ayuda sin importarle si quiera como se hallaba la madre de esta que estaba en similares condiciones.

Al poco tiempo Candy despierta sola en una cama hospitalaria con aquel hueco en el corazón, algo había muerto en ella, descubrir que su propia madre había intentado matarla había acabado con la poca confianza que tenía en la gente. Por más que su padre intento acercarse a ella más se encerraba en su propio mundo, mantenerse alejada de la gente le ahorraba desilusiones.

Su padre se dio por vencido al ver que nada funcionaba y agradeció cuando Candy decidió seguir una carrera e intentar vivir una vida normal…al menos lo intentaba pese a todos los problemas que su mal carácter y comportamiento erróneo le generaban.

Ante aquel nubarrón de recuerdos la joven rubia suspiro con mucho dolor al comprender en lo que se había convertido…ELLA ERA PAUMA…tal como se lo había dicho su padre.

Al abrir los ojos se fijó que un joven se había sentado frente suyo y que sin algún tipo de expresión en el rostro la observaba silenciosamente, como si estuviera intentando sostenerle la mirada. Candy frunció el ceño al verse analizada por aquel extraño y le devolvió una mirada molesta para que comprendiera como la estaba poniendo. Largo rato fue el que ambos sin decirse nada se miraron y cuando Candy observo como aquel sorprendido abría los ojos se declarado prácticamente victoriosa, pero una gota que cayó sobre su mano la sorprendió logrando que desviara la mirada de aquel y percatarse que por su rostro gruesas lagrimas se derramaban.

Se puso de pie sobresaltada y comprendió que había estado llorando sin darse cuenta frente aquel que solo la miraba, apenada por tal demostración de debilidad tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin mirar siquiera atrás.

Corrió hasta sentir sus pulmones doler y cuando pensó haberse alejado lo suficiente se reclino sobre un muro para poder llorar la pena que por dentro la iba matando, aquella joven no era lo que ella había soñado ser y eso la mataba.

-Disculpa.- Escucho detrás de ella .- ¿Estas bien?.- Candy volteo para enfrentar al entrometido y se dio cuenta que era el joven que minutos antes había visto.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?.- Le grito con mucho coraje, pero el joven sin sorprenderse de su maleducada contestación le alcanzo un cuadernillo.

-Esto es tuyo, lo dejaste en el local.- Candy miro el cuadernillo y tras pensarlo un rato lo tomo lentamente.

Ante el silencio que se provocó después Candy simplemente respondió del modo altanero que sabia

-¿Y estas esperando las gracias?.

-No en realidad. – Dijo el joven como si nada.- Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester.- Le brindo una sonrisa.

-Y a mí que me importa.- Sin decir más se dio la media vuelta y empezó su andar y antes de doblar a la esquina volteo a verlo para después desaparecer de su vista.

-Un gusto Candy .- Dijo con una sonrisa el joven al ya no tenerla a la vista.

Oo/oo

Candy caminaba por la enorme casa estudiando cada detalle que en ella había sin duda aquella era una casa familiar, todos y cada uno de los detalles eran dirigidos a los gustos de los que en ella habitaban. Se preguntó que detalle podría ella pedir en aquella casa si es que había la posibilidad de que se quedara allí.

-Un piano.- Dijo en voz baja al observar cierto rincón de la espaciosa sala.- Tal vez un cuarto de baile.- Rio ante el pensamiento de tener allí un lugar lleno de espejos y pisos lucidos.

-¿De qué te ríes?.- Escucho la voz de Karen que la miraba interesada.

-De nada ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Le pregunto mientras observaba el solitario lugar

-Voy a la terraza ¿vienes?.- Le sonrió la niña

-¿Qué hay ahí?.- Pregunto mientras la seguía

-Todas las mujeres se reúnen cada tarde para pasar un buen momento …mamá lleva una jofaina de sidra para que todas empiecen a gritar como locas.

-¿Sidra?.- Pregunto Candy extrañada

-SIp, mamá se lo prohíbe a papá pero ella lo toma todas las tardes cuando la familia llega desde lejos.

Candy asintió ante la información dada y divertida siguió a la niña.

-Tienes una familia muy grande.- Le dijo al escuchar las risas femeninas a lo lejos

-Si lo sé, pero hay algunas que están de arrimadas y arrastradas.- La niña hizo un puchero

-Te refieres a…- Pregunto alarmada Candy

-La prima Eliza.-Candy frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la niña.- Aquí entre nosotras ella no me cae.- La niña la miro a los ojos.- Ella quiere a Terry.- Candy sorprendida ante tal revelación sintió como aquel cosquilleo de rabia invadía la planta de sus pies e iba subiendo por su pantorrillas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- Se atrevió a preguntar

-Me lo dijo Charlotte por cierto no habla nada, según ella…- Karen empezó su andar .- Eliza quiere casarse con él y llevárselo a vivir a Estados Unidos y eso no me agrada .- Berreo la niña y deteniéndose a pasos de la espaciosa terraza le hablo.- ¿Tú no te llevaras a Terry lejos de nosotros verdad? .- La pregunta la tomo de sorpresa y pasando aquel buche de saliva negó lentamente.- Bien, solo por eso eres perfecta para él.

Sin decir más la niña empujo las puertas de madera y paso hacia aquel lugar repleto de mujeres sonrientes y felices las cuales al ver a Candy la llamaron para sentarla junto a Eleonor e invitarle el dulce licor que Karen había dicho estaría presente.

-¿Y qué tal niña, te gusta el lugar?.- Pregunto Elroy al verla callada

-Es muy bonito.- Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.- No me imagine que el hogar de Terry fuera tan acogedor

-Es que así somos los de Vilafranca.- Respondió Flammy levantando la copa de licor.- Y esperamos verte mucho por aquí.

-Pero aún no están casados.- Se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja que sería la miraba.- Están comprometiéndola cuando tal vez ni siquiera tenga en mente esos planes.- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.- Los americanos tienen otro tipo de pensamiento

-Ay Eliza.- Dijo Eleonor cautelosamente.- Terry no la habría traído sino tuviera planes serios con ella.- Hablo con cierto tono de advertencia.- A sí que tranquila Candy, si el tonto de mi hijo aun no te a dicho nada créeme que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Candy sintió como el remordimiento de haber rechazado la oferta de matrimonio de Terry caía sobre sus hombros con la revelación de su madre…se sentía fatal.

-Sigamos con la diversión.- Grito Ponny que miraba todo aquello.- Yo he venido a divertirme no a escuchar declaraciones amorosas.

Los gritos de las féminas inundaron el lugar mientras Elroy entonaba una canción que era seguida por otras mujeres.

-¿Qué se tiene que hacer?.- Pregunto Candy extrañada a Flammy que feliz seguía con los aplausos.

-Las mayores por ser ancianas.- Dijo con diversión.- Denominaran algún tipo de música a cantar y las demás tendremos que hacerlo sin que se repita la canción, si no lo hicieras beberás del sagrado licor de Eleonor.- Candy la miro asustada ante lo escuchado

-Yo…Yo no …

-Tranquila puedes cantar cualquier canción.- La tranquilizo Flammy.- Si vieras las canciones que cantamos las jóvenes te caerías sentada igual que lo hace Ponny y María con solo escucharnos.

-Bueno, bueno .- Hablo María llamando al silencio.- Ahora deseamos escuchar a las futuras madres de nuestros bisnietos ….queremos oír canciones de cuna.

Los abucheos fueron muchos ya que las jóvenes pedían cambiar la elección a algo más moderno, pero pese a los reclamos la primera en tomar la batuta fue Eleonor que entono de manera maravillosa una canción de cuna propia de su familia ganándose con aquello los aplausos de todos.

-Te toca flammy .- hablo su madre.- Ya que pronto te casaras debes ir surtida de un buen repertorio musical para tus hijos

-Ash madre.- Le reclamo la morena.- Mira que después no deseo reclamos.- Y pese a la negativa de Ponny, Flammy empezó cantando la común canción de cuna que más parecía verso recitado

-Ay mi hija que será de tu vida.- Negó Ponny ante la incompetencia musical de su mayor retoño. - ¿A quién le toca?

-Que cante Candy.- Dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.- Que nos muestre algunas canciones propias de su tierra

Candy la miro sonreír de tal manera que algo dentro suyo se movió y el deseo de lanzarse sobre ella y limpiar el suelo rojizo con la cara de aquella se hizo presente.

-¿Algo propio de mi tierra?.- Repitió con cautela.

-Claro.- Dijo con inocencia.- Instrúyenos con tu cultura

La alarma interna de Candy hizo clic y miro a todos lados viendo como las mujeres la observaban con curiosidad, fijo sus ojos en Eleonor y pudo ver algo de incomodidad y al verla mover los labios ella respondió

-Está bien.- Le sonrío a la pelirroja.- Una canción de cuna.- Dijo mientras intentaba buscar una en lo más profundo de su mente, como desenterrando algún recuerdo pasado, pudo recordar una vieja melodía que ya hace mucho tiempo no había escuchado.- Temo no recordarla hace tiempo que no la cantaba.

-Vamos Candy.- La invito Eleonor a participar

Respirando profundo Candy mentalizo cada palabra de la vieja canción esperando acordarse sin error alguno

Belle, tu es si belle

Qu'en te voyant

Je t'ai aimée

Empezó cantando los versos de la lengua natal de su madre, aquella melodía que hace años había escuchado no solo para ella sino para los niños a los Pauma ayudaba.

Belle, que j'aime tant

Depuis longtemps

Je t'attendais

De pronto su mirada se centró en la pequeña Charlotte que con un puchero se hallaba sentada en una las bancas balanceando sus pequeñas piernecitas ajena a lo que pasaba en aquel lugar.

Souviens toi,

Du temps où tu venais

Chaque soir pour me rencontrer

Algo en su corazón se movió y a su mente regresaron aquellos recuerdos que había intentado olvidar.

Temblando y teniendo equivocarse levanto sus manos hasta su pecho y empezó a moverlas según iba cantando…aun lo recordaba

Tu passais

Si belle que j'en rêvais

Tu le sais, mon amie

Je t'aimais

La pequeña niña abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejo de mover las piernas mientras observaba como la chica rubia le cantaba aquella canción de la forma que sola ella podía entender…a señas

Belle, oh ma si belle

Tu t'en allais

Sans m'écouter

Belle, je t'attendrais

Pendant longtemps

Tu es si belle

Belle, que j'aime tant

Je t'attendrais

En te rêvant

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su pequeño rostro mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

Puis un jour,

Un jour tu passeras

Près de moi

Ma Belle tu viendras

Nous ferons alors,

Si tu le veux

Ce jour là

Le beau voyage à deux

Belle, si tu le veux

Nous serons deux

Nous serons deux

Belle, si tu le veux

Nous serons deux

Nous serons deux

Al finalizar la pequeña Charlotte le dio las gracias y Candy sintió que el corazón le explotaba de la alegría. De pronto se vio rodeaba de aplausos y pudo ver en el rostro de varias de las mujeres mayores aquel brillo del agradecimiento por el gesto.

Sintió el abrazo conocido de Terry que la rodeaba por detrás y su agradable voz en su oído felicitándola por haber impresionado a su familia.

-Oh que hermoso Candy.- Dijo Annie emocionada.- Eso era francés verdad

-Si

-¿De dónde lo aprendiste?.- Le pregunto curiosa Patricia.- Porque se te escucha tan bonito

-Una parte de mi familia tiene raíces de esos lugares, me lo enseñaron desde pequeña pero hace mucho que no lo hablaba…tenía miedo a no recordarlo.

-¿Y lo de las señas?.- Pregunto curioso Stear que había escuchado la hermosa canción y había quedado impresionado.- ¿Conoces ese tipo de lenguaje?

-No, en realidad no.- Dijo Candy .- Solo se está y un par de canciones más empleando señas…mi.- Callo al darse cuenta quien había sido la responsable que ella las conociera.- Mi madre me las enseño de niña…ella me llevaba a sus visitas y yo simplemente veía lo que ella hacia y lo repetía.

-Buena madre.- Dijo Elroy .- Buena hija.

El rostro de Candy cambio completamente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ante lo escuchado, ella no consideraba buena a su madre y peor aún no se consideraba buena a ella misma.

-Suficiente.- Dijo Terry al darse cuenta de la situación.- Saldré con Candy a conocer el lugar…no nos esperen para cenar.

-Diviértanse.- Grito Flammy al verlos salir de la mano por el pasillo.- Eliza creo que ya no tienes ninguna opción con Terry.- Se burló la pelinegra logrando que esta suspirara derrotada.

Terry la subió a su auto y mientras le hablaba sobre algunos lugares que deseaba que conociera Candy simplemente evocaba los últimos sucesos en su vida. Nunca en su sano juicio pensó volver a nombrar a su madre y lo había hecho, se la había mencionado a la familia de Terry y estos la habían llamado buena madre, sonrío mientras acariciaba la delgada cicatriz de surcaba su muñeca….si ellos supieran.

-¿Candy?.- Volteo a ver a Terry quien la llamaba preocupado.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si.- Le dedico una sonrisa.- Acabo de mencionar a mi madre frente a tu familia y no me corte las venas …supongo que es un progreso.- Volvió a mirar hacia el frente restándole importancia.

-¿Tienes hambre?.- Pregunto con cautela

-Si, quiero comer paella

-Ok, entonces será paella.- Sin decir más cambio de rumbo y se dirigió hasta el restaurante más cercano de la comarca.

Los días pasaban y Candy disfrutaba de la compañía de aquellas mujeres que a cada momento le sacaban sonrisas con sus ocurrencias, había creado algún lazo extraño con Eleonor que había optado por sentarla a su lado y llenarla de anécdotas de su familia a lo largo de su vida. Se emocionó al descubrir que la madre de Terry en su juventud había sido una groupie desbandada que se había asentado al conocer a Richard Grandchester en uno de los muchos viajes que había realizado detrás de los músicos del momento.

-Después de mañana gran parte de la familia partirá a sus hogares.- Dijo Eleonor algo más calmada

-¿Que pasara mañana?.- Pregunte como si nada mientras escogía el arroz

-¿Cómo?.- Pregunto sorprendida.- ¿Terry no te dijo nada?.- Candy la miro y negó en un movimiento de cabeza.- Mañana se hará una demostración del poderío de nuestra familia …CASTELLERS.- Hablo con orgullo la rubia mujer.- Participan todos, desde los ancianos hasta los más jóvenes

-¿Así?.- La rubia dejo lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar atenta a la guapa mujer

-Sí, pero mañana serás testigo del verdadero trabajo en equipo.

Candy asintió con sumo interés por lo que Eleonor le explicaba y no veía la hora de encontrar a Terry para que le explicara con más detalle de lo que su madre le hablaba. Esperó la noche para poder encontrarlo pero esté al igual que sus otros familiares no llegaron, agotada y con sueño se dejó envolver por el sopor de la noche.

De pronto entre sueños sintió como era envuelta por aquella cálida sensación que solo le daba la compañía de Terry, con una sonrisa en los labios se acurruco más al cuerpo macizo que se pegaba a ella con devoción.

A la mañana siguiente un gran alboroto rodeaba la casa de los Grandchester, Candy observaba como todos hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas corrían de un lado a otro, algunos vestidos de camisa verde con su pantaloncillo blanco y su cinturón negro.

Candy miro con suma curiosidad todo aquello e intento buscar a Terry o Eleonor ya que al despertar se había hallado sola, se metió a la cocina y encontró a las ancianas que al verla solo sonrieron para luego alcanzarle un plato con algo de avena y algunas tostadas con mermelada.

-¿Dónde están todos?.- Pregunto mientras comía de lo ofrecido.

-No creo que los encuentres.- Hablo Ponny .- Pero supongo que más tarde los veras, así que no te preocupes come rápido que necesitamos separar buenos lugares.

Presurosa Candy se llenó la boca del desayuno y dejando limpio el plato se apresuró a cambiarse y salir del hogar Grandchester para dirigirse a la Cal Figarot, en el camino Candy saco su movil y escribio en el buscador la palabra que Eleonor habia mencionado, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir lo que presenciaria aquella mañana. Al llegar al lugar lo encontró repleto de gente y varios integrantes de los Grandchester que aún no conocía pero que se acercaban a saludar a las mujeres mayores y que paso ser presentada como novia de Terry.

Cuando todas se hubieran sentado la joven quedo impresionada por la cantidad de gente que vestían un mismo traje…el de los Grandchester. Pudo ver como a lo lejos se hallaba Terry que junto con otros hombres hablaban energéticamente para luego palmear sus espaldas y separarse, lo vio buscando algo entre tanta gente pero cuando sus miradas se juntaron, aquella sonrisa que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver la deslumbro. Terry se acercó a ella a paso galante y el corazón de Candy se hincho de emoción…estaba enamorada de aquel hombre…

-Qué hermoso color el que llevas ahí.- Señalo su uniforme

-El color de tus ojos.- Dijo Terry mientras trepaba la baranda para llegar hacia ella.- Buenos Días cariño.- Deposito un beso en los labios de Candy.

-Así que armaras un torrecita.- Candy le dedico un traviesa mirada.

-¿Torrecita?.- Terry la miro divertido.- El año que viene tú lo harás conmigo

-¿YO?

-SI, las chicas ya tienen planes para ti así que….mi más sentido pésame.

Candy sonrió ante lo escuchado, después de mucho había sentido lo que era pasar tiempo en familia y lo que es que otros te incluyan en sus planes, por alguna razón extraña ella quería seguir experimentando esa sensación con Terry…quería formar parte de su familia.

-¿Cuál es el lema de tu familia?.- Le pregunto mientras paseaba su dedo por la verde camisa de su novio

-¿Qué?.- Le pregunto extrañado

-Cada casa de Castell tiene un lema …¿Cuál es el tuyo?.- Terry sonrió ante la curiosidad de su chica y le encanto que estuviera interesada por las costumbres de su gente

\- Has estado investigando Candy White?.- Le pregunto mientras envolvia su cintura

\- Mi naturaleza corazon...cual es?

-«Fuerza, Equilibrio, Valor y Cordura»

-En resumen Terry Grandchester…ya decía yo que tú no eras así de la nada.- Se pegó al cuerpo de su novio mientras miraba con deseo sus labios.

-Cásate conmigo.- Dijo en un murmullo estando a unos cuantos centímetros de ella

De pronto el llamado del jefe mayor se hizo presente y Terry tubo que separarse de ella para dedicarle una mirada preocupada y cargada de tantos sentimientos. Con una tímida sonrisa la dejo junto a sus abuelas para reunirse con el resto de la familia que empezaban a aglomerarse en medio de aquel enorme lugar y repitiendo a viva voz el lema que los caracterizaba iniciaban su tarea de formar la fuerte base que sostendría a toda la torre humana, Candy vio como después de que varios hombres de edad adulta entre ellos el padre de Terry se juntaban de tal forma que se confundía en un solo bloque de color verde permitiendo que sobre ellos otro grupo se juntara para formar el cimiento que sostendría a los más jóvenes.

Candy observo como Terry que desde abajo contemplaba el armado de los cimientos se reunía con sus hermanos y en un movimiento de cabeza empezaban a subir por la ya formaba torre humana para llegar a su destino abrazarse entre los tres y seguir sirviendo de base para los que seguían viniendo. Observo todo aquella en completo silencio y le sorprendió la forma tan sincronizada que todos trabajaban además del esfuerzo que se notaba que todos ponían. Vio a Flammy, Eliza, Anni y Paty hacer lo mismo y después a las más pequeñas, le sorprendió ver a la pequeña Karen escalar la enorme torre y abrazarse a otros niños para servir de base para los más pequeños.

Lo más sorprendente y que hizo que la respiración se le parara fue ver a la pequeña Charlotte de apenas cuatro escalar la gigantesca torre flamear la bandera de su familia y volver a bajar por donde subió, Candy vio como con esta acción la enorme torre empezaba a desarmarse piso tras piso de niños y niñas, hombres y mujeres dejaban sus puestos para descender de aquel edificio de personas y pisar suelo firme.

Vio a Terry bajar lentamente con sus hermanos y feliz aplaudir mientras todos los demás realizaban la misma tarea, al final la sólida base de personas se deshizo y todos sin excepción se dieron aquel abrazo de tarea cumplida que sello su unión familiar…trabajo en equipo.

El corazón de Candy martilleaba tan fuerte que ella tuvo miedo de que la gente lo escuchara, aquello había sido la mejor prueba de amor que había visto. Terry sosteniendo a su familia en apoyo de sus hermanos le abrió los ojos y le demostró que él nunca la dejaría de lado, observo a Richard que amorosamente besaba a su Eleonor y deseo por primera vez en su vida terminar de la misma forma.

Quería preparar desayuno para su esposo, esperarlo en casa y aliviar su trabajo del día, pasear de la mano por la comarca española y ver su rostro cuando le mostrara por primera vez a su hijo. Diablos, quería amanecer a su lado y seguir haciéndolo a pesar que estar vieja y arrugada…quería eso con Terry.

Se vio sola mirando todo aquella demostración de amor por todos lados y sintió una necesidad abrumadora de correr a los brazos de Terry y darle lo que él le había dado desde que lo conoció…su sincero cariño.

Lo vio mirándola y las lágrimas la inundaron, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan feliz de entender que es lo que quería de verdad…lo quería todo con él. Corrió a su encuentro y se vio rodeada de sus fuertes brazos y aspiro fuertemente su olor para llenarse de él.

-¿Por qué lloras Candy?.- Le pregunto preocupado al verla tan desolada

-De felicidad.- Dijo mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho.- Acabo de darme cuenta lo que deseo para el resto de mi vida

-¿Y qué es eso?.- Pregunto Terry con cierta emoción.

Candy levanto el rostro bañado por lágrimas y con una sonrisa le hablo

-Deseo pasarlo a tu lado…como tu esposa

Terry la beso apasionadamente para después levantarla y girar con ella mientras reía de la emoción junto con Candy.

-No te vas a arrepentir.- Le dijo Terry mientras juntaba su frente a la de ella.- No te vas a arrepentir juntos para siempre

-Te amo Terry…y deseo que seas la base en la que yo me sostenga y en la que yo pueda levantar mis cimientos.

Sin decir más ambos sellaron su pacto de amor con un beso que marcó el inicio de su historia de amor.

 **Un año después**

Candy se hallaba sumamente nerviosa sentía el sudor empapar la parte trasera de su cuello de pronto escucho la voz de Karen que la llamaba a subir el bloque de personas, asintiendo la joven rubia subió junto con Karen y Eliza que al llegar a su meta se juntaron en un abrazo potente para poder servir de base para las otras jóvenes que seguirían formando la gigantesca torre de los Grandchester.

Aquel peso abrumador que sentía le servía de medicina para comprender que todo trabajo hecho en equipo tenía su recompensa al final…la gratificación de haberlo logrado.

Había encontrado una razón para seguir, una razón que había escarbado sus miedos, desnudado su alma para después brindarle aquel cobijo que tanto deseaba, le habían dado una familia y la cual le permitió regresar a la suya ...que más podía pedir.

\- Creo que es hora de un pequeño Grandchester para la torre.- Hablo Eliza apretando los dientes mientras aguantaba el peso sobre sus hombros.- Así que ponte a trabajar niña bonita que Charlotte ya está grandota para esto.

 **FIN**

 ** _EXTRA_**

 ** _Terry salía del departamento de Candy totalmente enfadado, aquello había sido la gota que derramara el vaso. ¡NO! Ya no iba a aguantar más …¡AL DIABLO CON ELLA! Se había rebajado a tal extremo que hasta sus propios amigos se burlaban de el a sus espaldas._**

 ** _¡VETE AL DIABLO CANDY!...hablo mientras golpeaba con el puño la pared metálica del ascensor_**

 ** _¿Por qué se había enamorado de la chica más insufrible que había conocido? …ni el mismo lo entendía solo comprendía que por alguna razón extraña no podía mantenerse alejado de ella, desde el primer momento que la vio, desde el primer momento que escucho su voz, desde el primer momento que ella poso sus bellos ojos en el… Terry había perdido cualquier batalla por intentar alejarse de ella._**

 ** _Pero escuchar de su propia boca que había pasado la noche en la casa de otro le había partido el corazón…eso era lo que ella busca siempre romperle el corazón. Se sentía tan estúpido intentando lograr que ella se diera cuenta de lo que realmente valía para él, aun sin importar lo que muchos dijeran._**

 ** _El ascensor se detuvo e intentando recobrar la compostura se acomodó sus ropas para salir hasta la puerta de salida del enorme y elegantísimo edificio con algo de dignidad. Cuando hubo cruzado las puertas vio como apoyado frente a su auto se hallaba un elegante hombre que lo miraba seriamente._**

 **" _¿Terrence Grandchester?.- Hablo con acento duro._**

 **" _¿Quién pregunta?".- Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo de la misma forma que el.- Aunque a simple vista me imagino quien es_**

 **" _¿Quién piensas que soy".- Se atrevió a responderle con una socarrona sonrisa, el joven castaño suspiro al ver que era la misma actitud de cierta persona ya conocida._**

 **" _Podría pensar que es algún amante de mi adorada Candy pero…- Lo miro de arriba abajo.- Por el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes supongo que serás su padre._**

 ** _Vio sonreír al hombre y pararse del auto para darle el paso que este estaba pidiendo_**

 **" _Por lo visto mi Candy te dijo o hizo algo que te molesto"_**

 ** _Vio como Terry pujo ante lo mencionado, SU CANDY había hecho durante todo un año lo imposible para molestarlo y sacarlo de quicio, Y bueno ya no iba a permitírselo más._**

 **" _Sea lo que te haya dicho no es cierto".- Dijo el hombre antes que el ingresara al auto.- Ella paso la noche en mi casa …porque por alguna razón extraña …¿cómo fue que dijo?...Necesita alejar a un entrometido que le jode la vida._**

 ** _Terry lo miro en completo silencio intentando asimilar lo escuchado…Candy le había mentido_**

 ** _¿No sé qué situación mantengas con Candy? Pero ella no había pisado la casa durante años y menos para esconderse de alguien, comprenderás que ella solita resuelve ese tipo de problemas y verla huyendo de alguien …como que llama la atención. Yo por mi parte tengo curiosidad de conocer al entrometido que pone nerviosa a mi hija._**

 **" _No entiendo"_**

 **" _Vengo a contarte sobre mi hija Terry y como padre a pedirte un enorme favor"_**

 ** _¿Qué cosa?.- Pregunto el joven sorprendido_**

 ** _Prométeme que después de lo que te cuenta, no dejaras sola a mi hija._**

 ** _Con aquella opresión en el pecho el joven Grandchester asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el interior del auto donde un padre totalmente esperanzado empezó la narración de la tormentosa vida de Candy._**


End file.
